My Egyptian God
by AndromedaStorm09
Summary: Since having been separated from Tia, Benjamin found his new mate and married her; Now that they're official, they head to their honeymoon Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_We didn't want to wait too long to get married, so after three weeks he proposed to me I was already putting a wedding dress on. It was nothing too fancy, just a Greek style dress with my hair in a messy ponytail and a snake armband. _

_"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Kebi concerned as she added white streamers in, me taking in a deep breath. _

_"Yeah, it's just I never thought that this would come true. That a guy would never want me, and that I would just be alone the rest of my life not feeling love. But I'm glad that my dream is finally coming true, and I'm glad that Benjamin loves me." I explained to Kebi, her smiling as she kissed my head. _

_"I'm so proud that Benjamin picked the right girl this time; take a deep breath, and get ready." Smiled Kebi, her then leaving me to join Amun. Coming out into the courtyard Benjamin was waiting for me, him wearing all white also. The priest that stood there in his Egyptian robes looked very nervous, and it was apparent that he was nerved by their crimson eyes. _

_"You look amazing, Kristian." Smiled Benjamin, me smiling back. _

_"So do you, white suits you so well." I told him, me and him holding hands. The ceremony was short and sweet, and just when I thought the night was over with Amun and Kebi had a surprise for me and Benjamin. _

_"Go straight north from here to the edge of the ocean, and find the small Egyptian building. You'll see what we mean." Smiled Kebi as she handed us a key on a gold cord, Benjamin putting it around his neck. _

_"Before you leave, Tanya and Kate gave you a gift, Kristian...so we didn't even bother to look at it and put it in the bathroom cupboard." Said Amun, me wondering what it could be._


	2. Chapter 2

Using his vampire speed we took off in the north, and coming towards the edge Benjamin stopped his super fast running. We spotted a stone building, but surrounding it were palm trees and torches leading up to it.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I began in awe, me going inside the place after Benjamin unlocked the door. The living room was a mix of modern and ancient Egypt, the bedroom having a white canopy bed. Going out to the water I had my telekinesis powers kick in, and placing my feet on the water started walking. I really didn't have to put much concentration like I used to, and as I kept walking I felt like I was on fluid glass. Turning around I faced Benjamin smiling, him smiling back as he went to use his powers too. Taking the water Benjamin had it snake around my body, and having my arms outstretched the water went around them. Crossing my chest I let go of my powers, me falling into the water before I popped back up again.

"That was very remarkable, Benjamin." I told him, and he smiled kissing me deeply, his cool arms going around me.

"With our powers combined, it was." He told me.

"You know, I'm glad that I met you." I told him, Benjamin kissing my hand.

"Same goes for me, too. I was given a second chance, and I'm glad that it's with you." Said Benjamin. We pretty much played around, and after drying off I was curious as to what Tanya and Kate got me. Finding the present it was in a white bag, and moving aside the tissue paper saw what looked like evening wear. Bringing it out I couldn't help but blush, and after taking a bath went to put it on to where I blushed. It was definitely for a honeymoon, the short white thing showing off half of my back and parts of my breasts. The collar was really low going a little bit past my breasts, and taking a deep breath opened the bathroom door. When Benjamin saw me he was surprised, for obviously this is the most my skin was exposed in front of him. However I couldn't help but admire him too, for the white shirt Benjamin had been wearing was unbuttoned all the way. I could see why I never saw him shirtless, for even though he was skinny he had a fine body.

"It's not too much, is it?" I asked him, and standing up from the chair came over to me lifting my chin up.

"No, not at all. I think Kate and Tanya picked the perfect wear for you." Said Benjamin, him kissing me deeply. XXX- Benjamin knew what was going to happen next, him having to remember that she's human and not vampire. Kristian was like a piece of glass in his hands, and if he lost control Benjamin could easily break her body. XXX- Taking an arm Benjamin pressed me against him, him kissing me again but licking my lips. Parting them open it slipped in, his tongue playing with mine as I felt Benjamin's other hand trail behind my neck. With only one pull the gown fell all the way off, and already I was completely exposed making me blush.

"You're not being fair, you know that?" Said Benjamin chuckling, me looking down.

"At least I can get the nervousness over with, this is the first time that I showed myself to a guy." I told him, Benjamin massaging my arms some.

"It's okay, and I promise that when the time comes I'll be gentle with you." Benjamin told me, me nodding. Kissing me again Benjamin's right hand trailed up my hip making me shiver, and grasping my left breast started to knead it. I moaned in his lips as he did that, me yelping when Benjamin pinched my nipple just so gently. Benjamin then gave the same attention to the other one, him leaving my lips a moment so I can breathe.

"I think the rest should be taken to the bed." Said Benjamin as he picked me up, and after laying me down gently came over me. Benjamin took off his shirt before resuming, only this time he brought his lips to my neck sucking on it. The feeling felt nice as he did that, his right hand once again trailing down me and touching me. Spreading my legs apart with his hand Benjamin then massaged my clit, my breath going ragged as he did it slowly.

"Benjamin..." I moaned out, me gasping when I felt him put a finger in. Being my first time Benjamin had to be careful, for if he kept this up I would come really quick. Just when I felt something Benjamin brought his finger out, him trailing it from my lips down to my chest. Leaving my neck alone Benjamin licked my left nipple, me gasping each time his tongue flicked it. Taking it in whole I moaned as his tongue went over it, my body slightly arching at how good I was feeling. Benjamin then gave the same attention to the other one, and after five minutes came back up to my lips. As our tongues fought I trailed my hands down his body, then with his help took off Benjamin's bottoms throwing them on the floor. Seeing him for the first time I couldn't help but blush, and seeing me Benjamin couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed me deeply.

"Looks to me you like something." He told me, Benjamin laughing when I punched his chest. However Benjamin turned serious as he came over me, and gripping his arms I was ready to lose my virginity.

"Just keep going, and no matter what don't stop." I told Benjamin, and he nodded. Little by little Benjamin entered me, and when he was finally all the way in I cried out in pain as I felt my barrier break. Tears streamed down and Benjamin kissed them away in apology, him keeping up a slow pace. I kept a good grip on Benjamin's arms, and when the pain finally turned to pleasure he moved a little bit faster. I was starting to sweat as I moved with Benjamin, my chest pressed against his to feel his skin on mine. Seeing him Benjamin was perfect in every way, and I had to say that he was my Egyptian God despite being vampire. The both of us were really moaning, and stopping a moment Benjamin lifted me up so I could have my turn. Wrapping my legs around his waist I started to grind on him, Benjamin whispering my name every now and then. Unwrapping my legs I pushed him down on the bed, me massaging Benjamin's chest as I rode on him.

"Kristian, we're about to come..." Groaned out Benjamin, him gripping my thighs as I felt him swell up in me. In a shout the both of us came, my breath ragged as my body shook from all that pleasure. Getting off of Benjamin he laid halfway on the bed, me resting my head on his left shoulder while massaging his chest. Benjamin's fingers massaged my hip, the cold of him feeling good against my really warm skin.

"How was the sex?" Asked Benjamin, me smiling as I looked up at him.

"It was the best, and thanks for being gentle with me; you did a fantastic job." I told Benjamin as he kissed the top of my head.

"I told you that I would. Besides, I'm glad that I finally met the right person; I love you very much." Said Benjamin, me smiling.

"I love you very much too, Benjamin. I'll sleep now, you've tired me out." I told him giggling.

"That's good, we'll be doing more when you wake up." Said Benjamin chuckling, and shaking my head fell asleep against him. XXX- Benjamin smiled as he watched his new wife sleep, and breathing in smelled that familiar scent of roses. Soon Kristian started shaking from the cold of his body, and without disturbing her Benjamin wrapped her up good. But what worried him the most was the fact that Kristian was still human. It would be a matter of time before the Volturi found out, and like Amun said no human had survived for more than two years. Humans weren't to know about their kind, and Benjamin hopes that Kristian will choose to be with him forever; literally. XXX- Waking up the next morning I was wrapped up, me having gotten cold from Benjamin's body. Seeing him and the sun on his skin, Benjamin was glittering like a thousand diamonds on the water.

"I didn't disturb you last night, did I?" Asked Benjamin as I sat up, me shaking my head as the blankets fell off me.

"No, not at all. Looks like you didn't harm me either, I don't see any bruises on me." I told Benjamin, him putting a hand to my face.

"I told you that I would be careful with you." Said Benjamin smiling, and kissing him deeply it was round two of sex.


End file.
